I Know What You Did
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: When the Anderson-Hummels, the St. Berrys, and Santana take little Tracy to see Santa for the first time, they recognize someone they never thought they'd see again: Cody Tolentino. That sets off a chain of events leading to a murder mystery and a cover up. KLAINE Some Brittana and St. Berry. TW: Sexual Assault
1. Chapter 1

**I know some of you like to pretend that one episode (Previously Unaired Christmas) doesn't exist, but, I couldn't help myself. This is based on yet another Days of Our Lives storyline. This also takes place four months after the very last scene of the series. Tracy Anderson-Hummel is six months old.**

 **I think by now you know I do not own Glee.**

It was early December, and the Anderson-Hummel house was already decked out in Christmas decorations, and their tree was decorated. Kurt finished most of his Christmas shopping on Black Friday, but, he still had a few things he needed to buy.

This day, he and Blaine were taking their six month old daughter Tracy to see Santa for the very first time. They dressed her up in a Santa sweater and little Santa hat. Blaine thought it would be cute to dress her as a reindeer, but Kurt flat out refused (Slightly angrily, to Blaine's bewilderment). They headed to the Midtown Mall to meet the St. Jameses and the Lopez-Pierces. They all met inside JC Penny's. Only Rachel, Jesse, and Santana were there.

"Hey!" Kurt greeted Santana with a smile. "Where are the wife and kids?"

"The kids are sick, so the wife is at home taking care of them." Santana answered. She and Brittany have two kids via sperm donors, Gabriella and Felipe. "I'm probably only gonna stay for like an hour, maybe a little bit longer."

"Oh. Well, I hope they feel better." Blaine spoke up.

"Thanks."

"Okay, so, shall we head to Santa Land first?" Rachel suggested.

"We shall." Kurt said. He started pushing Tracy's stroller.

"Aww, she looks so cute in that sweater!" Rachel gushed.

"Thanks, Rachel." Blaine replied. "I wanted to dress her in a reindeer outfit, but Kurt wouldn't have it."

"Why not?" Santana wanted to know, though she probably already knows the answer.

Kurt scoffed. "I just think it would be tacky and overdone, you know? All right, let's get this over with."

"Why, Kurt. It's almost as though you don't want to get Tracy's picture taken with Santa." Santana raised an eyebrow. Kurt ignored that. They were getting closer to Santa Land. Santana sighed. "Remember when we got jobs as elves?"

"Santana!" Kurt hissed angrily.

"What?" Santana shrugged.

"I really don't think he wants those memories brought up again, Santana." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"You guys were elves?" Jesse raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah, that wasn't the best week for any of us." Rachel shuddered.

"Really? Why?" Blaine asked.

"You know, it really doesn't matter anymore." Kurt snapped. "The past is in the past. So, just let it go."

Blaine was getting a little concerned, but decided to brush it off. They were getting closer. Blaine picked his daughter up from her stroller and held her up. "Look, Tracy. There's Santa!"

Santana looked closely at Santa. "You know, he looks vaguely familiar."

"Really?" Rachel got a good look as well. "Hmm. Yeah, there is. Have we met him before?"

"Or maybe we saw him at school, or the diner?" Santana offered.

Kurt looked as well. There was something familiar…and it made him a little uncomfortable for some reason. "He looks familiar to me, too."

"Oh. You know the guy?" Blaine asked. He looked, and there was nothing familiar at all.

"Um…I don't know. Maybe?" Kurt shrugged. "But, he could just have one of those faces."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"All right, you're next." An elf approached the group.

"Thanks." Blaine said. He carried Tracy to Santa. "Hi! This is Tracy. Tracy, this is Santa."

Tracy babbled as her dad put her on Santa's lap. Santa spoke with a fake gruff voice. "Quite the charmer you got here."

"Thanks!" Kurt replied. He turned to his friends. "All right, Blaine, you and me on one side; Santana, Rachel, you guys stand on the other. Jesse, would you mind?" He handed his phone to Jesse, who nodded and set the camera up.

"All right, smile, everyone! One…two…three!"

Santa raised a hand and said in his normal voice. "Merry Christmas, everybody. Ho…ho…ho."

Santana and Rachel's mouths dropped open in shock, and Kurt stiffened in horror. They recognized the voice…it was none other than Cody Tolentino. Rough Trade Sexy Santa.

Jesse looked at the photo and frowned. "Okay, let's do one where you guys actually smile. It's your daughter's first Christmas! Come on!"

Kurt, Santana, and Rachel all glanced at each other, swallowed, then turned to the camera and actually managed smiles.

"Okay, I think that about covers it." Kurt exclaimed. He snatched his daughter from Cody's lap and rushed to put her in her stroller.

"Honey, it's not like we're in a hurry." Blaine said, chuckling.

"I know, but I don't want to keep these lovely people waiting." Kurt lied. "So, come on. Let's go."

Jesse and Blaine gave each other bewildered looks and followed the women and Kurt to Starbucks. Rachel turned to her husband. "Babe, why don't you get our coffees. You know what I like."

"O…kay. Would anyone else like something?" Jesse asked.

"Chai latte for me." Santana raised her hand.

"Not thirsty." Kurt shook his head.

"Medium drip for me." Blaine replied. Tracy started fussing, and Blaine checked her diaper. "I'm going to change her diaper. Excuse me."

Once Blaine and Jesse were out of earshot, Rachel, Santana, and Kurt sat at a table for four and brought an extra chair over. "Was that…?"

"Yep." Santana nodded. "I knew he looked familiar!"

"What is he even doing here?! Why would he come back to one of his targets? Is he crazy?" Kurt asked in a panicked whisper.

"Well, it _has_ been eight years. Maybe he didn't think anyone would recognize him." Santana shrugged.

"Okay, but why the hell would he reveal who he is to us?" Rachel asked.

Kurt had hoped that horrible night would never be brought up again. He had spent years without therapy for it trying to move past it. He finally has, and now… "Guys…we can't let that monster hurt anyone else."

"I agree." Rachel nodded. "We should tell security."

Kurt swallowed. "I'll go. It's my fault, anyway. I invited him to our loft."

"I'm sure he would have just eventually done it to someone else." Santana supplied.

"What do you want us to tell Blaine?" Rachel asked. She glanced towards Jesse, who was just paying for the coffees.

"That I'm in JC Penney." Kurt stood up. "The security office is on the way, anyway, so it's perfect."

"Okay." Santana nodded. She and Rachel watched Kurt leave.

"Hey, where'd Kurt go?" Jesse asked, sitting down with their coffees.

"JC Penney." Santana answered. Blaine and Tracy came back to the table. "Oh, hey, Frodo. Kurt headed to JC Penney."

"Oh." Blaine looked out into the mall. "Um…okay. I guess I'll catch up. Don't know why he didn't text me, though."

XXX

Kurt sighed as he approached the main security office. _'Well, here goes everything. Hopefully, they'll believe me.'_ He knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard a voice call out faintly.

Kurt opened the door and walked in. "Hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but…." Kurt noticed the high-backed swivel chair was facing the window…and no one was sitting in it. He jumped and turned around when he heard someone locking the door. Kurt gasped in horror and froze on the spot.

"Hello, Kurt. It's been a while." Cody greeted. A roll of duct tape was in his hand.

 **Why Cody came back to New York and why he "revealed himself" to Kurtcheltana will be explained next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had never been more scared in his life. He was shaking, and breathing heavily. It took all he had not to attack Cody right then and there. He swallowed. "Cody."

Cody chuckled. "So, you do remember me. I'm so flattered!" He started walking towards him.

"Don't come near me! You hear me? You stay away from me!" Kurt held a hand out to stop him, but he still advanced.

"Oh, now…is that how you treat an old friend?" Cody ripped off some tape and put it over Kurt's mouth. Kurt let out a muffled scream as Cody turned him around to tape his hands together. Cody sighed. "Remember the last time I tied you up?" Kurt had a flashback of Cody gagging him with a sock and tinsel, then Cody tying him up with his suspenders. Back to the present, Cody pinned Kurt face first against the wall. "Now…you're probably wondering why I came back here." Cody started tickling the backs of Kurt's thighs, then squeezed his bum, causing Kurt to whimper.

 _Cody squeezed his bum and pulled Kurt's boxers down. He started kissing his neck and his shoulders._

"I'll admit- not the smartest plan. It _has_ been almost a decade. I didn't think anyone would recognize me. Was I stupid enough to think that you and your friends wouldn't stay here past college? Probably." Cody spanked Kurt a few times, causing Kurt to grunt. He then untucked Kurt's shirt and ran his hands under it, groping and tickling Kurt's flesh. Cody slipped his hands out from under Kurt's shirt, and ran his hands along his shoulders and arms. He then pressed against Kurt, letting him feel his boner with his fists.

 _Cody jammed his penis into Kurt's anus and thrusted. Kurt's screams came out muffled._

He got close to his ear. "Mm. You're all grown up, Kurt. So lean and muscular." He planted kissed on his neck and unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, and pulled it down off his shoulders. He gasped and chuckled. "No way. You got a tattoo, too? 'It's got Bette Midler'. Hmm. Doesn't make sense. It looks like it's been written over by mistake ink. What, did you mean for the tattoo artist to write 'It gets better'?" He laughed. "Ironic, isn't it?" He turned Kurt around to face him. "You know…I never thought I'd see you again." He caressed his cheek and stroked his chest. "You're much hotter than when I saw you last. And you have a gorgeous daughter…and an even more gorgeous husband." Cody rubbed Kurt's nipples in small circles with his thumbs, and tickled his sides with his remaining fingers. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face by now. He half wished Blaine would save him already. Cody unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants and pulled them and his underwear down. Kurt gasped and whimpered. Cody stroked and tickled Kurt's penis, causing Kurt to cry out, whimpering and laughing from being tickled.

 _Cody turned Kurt to his side and stroked and tickled his penis._

"I wonder how much men like your husband- Blaine, was it?- Can be sold as a sex slave. Or how much your little Tracy can be sold on the black market." Kurt gasped, shook his head, and glared at Cody, warningly. "Do you wanna find out?" Kurt shook his head again. "Well, then…" He started buttoning Kurt's shirt back up. "All you have to do in order to prevent those things from happening is to forget you ever saw me." He pulled up Kurt's pants and underwear and redid his pants. "Can you do that?" Kurt swallowed and nodded. "Good." He dragged Kurt to the desk, grabbed a pair of scissors, and lead Kurt to the door. "Remember: not a word to mall security or the police. Capiche?" Kurt nodded. "Good." He cut the tape binding Kurt's wrists together, and pulled the tape off his mouth. Kurt spit in Cody's face. Cody just shook his head. "I'd punch you, but…we don't want any indication that we met." He shoved Kurt out the door. "Take care of yourself, Kurt." He shut the door and locked it.

Kurt's whole body shook from fear and anger. He felt sick. How could he have been so stupid? He held onto the wall as he stumbled out of the hallway into the mall.

"Kurt?" Kurt saw Blaine pushing the stroller towards him looking concerned. "Hey. What's-?" Kurt grabbed his husband and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine grunted and hugged Kurt back. Kurt was shaking and breathing heavily. "Kurt, did something happen?" Blaine pulled away and cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

Kurt swallowed, cleared his throat, and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

"It's not nothing." Blaine insisted. "Talk to me."

"Let's just go, okay?" Kurt sighed and pushed Tracy towards JC Penney.

XXX

During the entire trip home, Kurt just stared out the window, blankly. Blaine started rubbing Kurt's thigh, which made him jump. He brushed it off again as being tired.

They walked back into their brownstone house. Blaine carrying Tracy, and Kurt carrying the shopping bags.

"I'll put Sleeping Beauty here down for a nap." Blaine offered, then headed upstairs.

Kurt dropped his bags, took off his coat and scarf and hung them up, and headed to the bathroom. He washed his face, took a few deep breaths, and looked into the mirror. "Okay…you can do this. Just don't think about it. Put on a happy face. Don't let them see you like this." He took another deep breath and headed back into the living room. He lay on the couch and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep, but all he saw was Cody sexually assaulting him. Kurt blinked away tears and took some deep breaths. He jumped again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa. It's okay. It's just me." Blaine said calmly. He sat down and rubbed Kurt's back. "You okay?"

Kurt sighed in irritation. "Wow. When'd you become so overprotective? I'm _fine_ , Blaine."

"Crying and being jumpy is fine?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Wonder what you would consider smiling and singing?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed about the holidays and-and my dad has his annual checkup, and he hasn't said anything, so I'm a little nervous."

"Maybe he wants to surprise you or tell you in person." Blaine suggested.

"That's what worries me." Kurt admitted.

Blaine put his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt…your dad has been healthy and in remission for seven years now. I'm sure he's fine."

Kurt nodded. "I hope so." His phone buzzed. He read a text. "Oh, it's Rachel. Hold on."

' _Hey, did you tell mall security about you-know-who?'_

Kurt swallowed again and typed a response. _'I didn't get a chance to. Meet me at my house during lunch. Relay the message to Santana.'_

"Was that Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. She wanted to contribute to planning our Christmas party for our friends." Kurt lied. "I'm meeting her for lunch tomorrow."

"Oh. I'll join you."

"No!" Kurt said a little too fast. Blaine looked at him in shock. "Uh…I mean…Tracy has a checkup tomorrow. I don't know how long it's gonna be, so…don't worry about it."

"Oh. Okay." Blaine nodded. _'What is going on?'_

XXX

The next day, Rachel and Santana went to Kurt's house. Kurt took a deep breath when they sat down. "I didn't tell mall security."

Santana scoffed. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this explanation."

"When I got to the security office, Cody was there waiting for me." Kurt explained. Rachel gasped. "He…" He sighed. "He molested me and threatened to sell Blaine and Tracy on the black market if I told the police and mall security that he came back."

Santana huffed angrily and clenched her fists. "Okay, you know what? I am going to go _all_ Lima Heights and Jack Bauer on his ass!"

"And risk getting yourself killed and Blaine and Tracy sold on the black market?" Rachel asked. She sighed, stood up, and hugged Kurt. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Kurt hugged back and sighed. "Not really."

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't gotten us that stupid elf job all those years ago, none of this would have happened." Rachel vented, guiltily.

"Yes, it would have." Kurt replied. "Just not to us."

"Great. So we just sit here and do nothing." Santana snapped. "Unbelievable."

"It's the only way to be sure everyone will be safe." Kurt said.

"Fine." Santana stood up. "I'll just go home and lie in a fetal position."

"Santana…" Rachel called out. But, Santana had already left. She shook her head and turned to Kurt. "So, I'm assuming you didn't tell Blaine."

"Of course not." Kurt stated as though it was obvious.

"I'm sure he'd understand and he won't judge you." Rachel shrugged. Rachel grabbed her coat. "I've gotta get back to work. I promise I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

XXX

Throwing a party for their friends got Kurt's, Rachel's, and Santana's minds off of everything that happened with Cody. A week later, Burt and Carole came in from Lima.

"Okay, Dad, the suspense is killing me." Kurt said, plopping down on a chair. "How did your checkup go?"

Burt took a deep breath and handed Tracy over to Carole. "Well…" He looked sad for a minute to build up tension. "The doctor said…" He then smiled. "I'm still a picture of health. Four years, baby!"

Kurt sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. You scared me for a minute there!"

"That's great news, Burt." Blaine smiled widely. Kurt hugged him tight.

"Yep, it is." Burt pulled away and turned to his granddaughter. "I will live to see the birth of this little girl's children."

"Dad! Come on. She's barely teething." Kurt exclaimed.

"She won't be thirty years from now." Burt winked.

Kurt groaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh, I'm going to be so ugly and wrinkled in thirty years…"

"No, you're not." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "You are going to be the hottest grandfather alive."

Kurt smiled. "No… _you're_ going to be."

"Well, we'll find out in thirty years." Blaine smirked.

"You never know. It could be only sixteen years." Carole joked.

Kurt glared at her. "Don't even joke about that."

Carole chuckled and stood up. "Then how about I help you with dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt stood up, and the two headed to the kitchen.

Burt stood up, still holding Tracy. "Can I put her in her swing?"

"Sure." Blaine nodded.

Burt put Tracy in a swing seat. Above her is a few plastic toys she would spin. Burt sat down on the couch and sighed. "So…is everything okay with Kurt?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"He just seems a little…off. Distant." Burt shrugged. "Like he's upset about something, but he's hiding it very well."

Blaine sighed in defeat. "So, you noticed. He told me it was because he was stressed out because of the Christmas parties and your annual checkup."

"Something tells me there's more to it than that." Burt said.

Blaine glanced towards the kitchen, then back to Burt. "I know. But, whatever it is, he won't tell me."

"When did this behavior start?"

Blaine thought about that. "Well…I suppose it began when we took Tracy to see Santa for the first time. Santa looked familiar to Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. When Santa spoke, they freaked out silently, then Kurt was in a rush to get away…then we went for coffee, Kurt left to go to JC Penney…I stayed for a little while with our friends, then when I found Kurt, he was coming out of the hallway leading to the security office."

"Why was he in the security office?" Burt asked, confused.

"He never told me." Blaine shrugged. "He was shaken up, though. And jumpy. He's been having nightmares. Some nights he holds me tight like a lifeline…other nights, he's holding Tracy like a lifeline."

Burt exhaled sharply. "Well, then let's solve the mystery. The security office at the mall seems like a good place to start."

Blaine nodded. Kurt walked back in. "Okay! Dinner should be ready in an hour. What'd I miss?"

"Blaine told me you went to see Santa." Burt smiled. "Do you have pictures?"

"Yes, actually…" Kurt pulled out his phone and looked through his photos. "Oh, crap."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I may have accidentally deleted it." Kurt replied.

"Oh. That's okay. I have a copy." Blaine pulled out his own phone. "I texted it to me from your phone."

"Oh. Huh." Kurt tried to smile as Blaine showed Burt and Carole the picture.

"Aww! How cute!" Carole squealed.

Burt studied the photo. "What's wrong with Santana and Rachel? They both look like they don't want to be there."

"That's because we kind of forced them to be." Kurt lied.

Blaine studied his husband's facial expression. Kurt wasn't going to tell him any time soon, so he will have to solve the mystery himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the joy of the season was over, Blaine took it upon himself to start solving- as he called it- The Case Of The Weirdly Acting Husband. Kurt wasn't acting like a cheater, so, that was out. His next move was to ask his best friends.

"Hey, Blaine." Rachel replied over the phone. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much." Blaine said. "Um…actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Kurt has been acting really strange lately. Any idea why?"

Rachel hesitated before speaking. "Strange how?"

"Like…he's really jumpy and snappy lately and he's been having nightmares…"

"Oh. Um, well, he hasn't confided in me about it, so…I'm not sure." Rachel shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks anyway." Blaine hung up and sighed. He tried Santana, but she was evasive as well. Elliot didn't know what he was talking about, either. _'Okay…so…Santana and Rachel know why he's acting this way, but they're not telling me. Probably because Kurt told them not to? Well, whatever it is, I'm going to find out anyway. Now…he started acting weird when we went to see Santa. So, that's where I'll start.'_

"Blaine? You home?" Kurt called from the front door.

"Kitchen." Blaine called back and stood up. Kurt set his shopping bags down to take his coat off. "Hey."

"Hey. Is Tracy still asleep?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. She should be up any minute, though." Blaine replied. "What'd you get?"

"Some stuff from Brooks Brothers." Kurt pulled out a hat, a scarf, and a couple of shirts. He noticed the safety thing on the bottom of a shirt. "Crap. They forgot to take this thing off." Blaine was about to reply, but Kurt's phone rang. "Hello? … Oh, hey! …What?" Kurt let out a long sigh. "Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes. …All right. Bye." He hung up. "Bad news. I got called into work. One of the designers had an emergency."

Blaine groaned playfully. "You're always working."

"I know, baby." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and stood up. "I should be back before Tracy's bedtime."

"Okay. I'll go to Brooks Brothers to get this thing off." Blaine offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I was going to run a few errands anyway." Blaine shrugged. "Why not?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the lips. "How did I get so lucky to have you as a husband?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Blaine smirked as Kurt got ready to leave. "Good luck."

Kurt chuckled. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Blaine watched Kurt leave. That was his opportunity. Tracy was due to wake up in twenty minutes. He called a cab to pick him and Tracy up in a half hour.

XX

The Midtown Mall was on the way to Brooks Brothers. Blaine stopped at the mall and headed to the security office.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you."

A middle aged, plump, balding man sat at the desk. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering…my husband came in here a few weeks ago- on December 5th to be exact. I'm wondering if you met with him." Blaine said.

"What's your husband's name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

The security guard exhaled sharply and looked away in thought. "Hmm. That name does not ring a bell. Hang on, let me check my calendar for that day." He flipped through his appointment book. "Let's see…on December 5th, I didn't have any unscheduled appointments. Around what time would your husband have seen me?"

"Around two pm." Blaine replied.

The guard studied his calendar. "I was on a late coffee break during that hour."

"Oh. Was anyone else here, do you know? Or who else would be here?" Blaine asked. This was getting weirder by the minute.

"A couple of security guards, maybe. A janitor…why are you asking?"

"My husband's been acting weird ever since we came here on the fifth." Blaine explained. "He's been having nightmares, he's been jumpy, snappish…he started acting that way when he walked out of this hallway into the mall."

"Hmm. Well, I don't know what else to tell you, then." The guard shrugged.

Blaine slumped, then something occurred to him. "Who did you hire to play Santa?"

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt- my husband- and our friends recognized your santa from somewhere, but they couldn't remember exactly where." Blaine leaned forward. "Can you tell me his name?"

"Sure, but that's the only information I'm allowed to give you: EJ Jensen." The guard replied.

Blaine nodded and stood up. "Okay. Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome."

XX

EJ Jensen wasn't much to go on. Blaine looked him up online, but, nothing came up.

As luck would have it, after Blaine got the safety thing off of the shirt at Brooks Brothers, he ran into the man who played Santa.

"Hey, you look familiar." The man said to Blaine.

"Well, were you Santa at the Midtown Mall?" Blaine asked.

"I was, actually." The man studied Blaine for a minute, then nodded. "You must be Blaine."

"I am." Blaine smiled.

Cody gasped and leaned down towards Tracy. "Oh, how could I forget this little charmer?"

Blaine chuckled. "I didn't get your name."

"It's EJ." Cody smiled.

"EJ…I'm glad I ran into you, actually." Blaine said. "I was hoping you could help me solve a mystery. My husband, Kurt and our friends Santana and Rachel said they recognize you, but couldn't remember where. Did you go to NYADA or work at the Spotlight Diner or go there?"

"No, I did not." Cody replied.

"Oh. Did you recognize Kurt and our friends?" Blaine asked.

"Why are you so curious?" Cody asked.

"Uh…." Blaine just shook his head and chuckled lightly. "It's nothing. It's just…I guess I'm just curious is all."

Cody nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. It was nice running into you again."

"Okay. Nice meeting you." Blaine smiled and left.

Cody stared after Blaine and his face darkened _. 'Kurt…you better not have ruined things for me.'_

XX

In the cab, Blaine called Burt. "Hey, so I have a lead."

"Do tell."

"A guy named EJ Jensen. Ever heard of him?" Blaine asked.

"No." Burt replied. "Why? Who is he?"

"Apparently, Kurt, Santana, and Rachel know him. But I ran into him, and he told me he did not go to NYADA or work at the Spotlight Diner." Blaine replied. "I don't know where else they could have recognized him."

"Hmm." Burt sighed. "That is so weird. There's something fishy about all this."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Tell you what, I have a friend in the FBI. I'll have him run his name through the database." Burt offered. "I'll let you know what I find out."

"Great! Thanks." Blaine smiled and hung up. 'One step closer…'

XXX

A couple days later, Kurt prepared himself for a party hosted by one of his co-workers at his house near the Hudson River. Blaine, Santana, and the St. Jameses were invited, but, only Santana and Rachel wanted to go.

"You sure you don't wanna come, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he put his coat on.

Blaine smiled. "I'm sure. I have some writing to do, anyway. I kind of want to get this done by next week."

"Okay." Kurt nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun."

"You, too."

XXX

The three friends stood in front of the mansion of a house. "Whoa." Santana said, amazed.

"What a house. I might cry." Kurt said.

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Rachel said, then whispered. "But Santana might."

"What was that?" Santana whirled around, facing Rachel.

"I said you're the best PR Specialist ever." Rachel said, smiling.

Santana smirked. "That's what I thought you said."

After an hour, Kurt was already tired from talking and laughing. He sighed and turned to Santana. "Hey, I'll be right back. I'm gonna check up on Blaine. Be right back." He headed outside the house towards the side where it was quietest, and called Blaine's cell phone.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Kurt said.

"Or you wanted an excuse to leave." Blaine joked. "I'm doing fine. Tracy's asleep. Go back to the party, you party pooper."

Kurt laughed sarcastically. "Fine. I should be back by midnight."

"I'll wait up." Blaine smiled.

"I know you will. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Kurt hung up and was about to head back in when someone came up from behind him and put a gloved hand over his mouth. Kurt gasped and screamed as he was dragged across the street into the woods. Kurt managed to push his attacker off. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I should ask you the same thing." Cody said calmly.

Shivers shot up Kurt's spine. He took a few deep breaths. "I haven't told anyone. Why won't you just leave me alone?!"

"Your husband's getting suspicious." Cody said plainly. "I ran into him at Brooks Brothers the other day. He kept asking questions. If he's asking questions, that means you're letting on that there's something he should be worrying about."

"I had no idea he was suspicious." Kurt said.

"Really?" Cody said, doubtful.

"Yes, really. I understand what the stakes are." Kurt's voice was shaking with anger. "All I want is for you to stay out of my life and away from me and my family!"

"Then you shouldn't have acted suspicious." Cody said plainly. "This isn't the first time you made this mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt demanded.

"Your brother…Finn, was it?" Cody started walking around Kurt. "He died in a car accident, right? Car came completely out of nowhere…?"

Kurt was getting an uneasy feeling. "How do you know about my brother?"

"Oh…just that he came to confront me about what I did to you." Cody replied.

 _Eight years earlier…_

 _Carole and Finn flew into New York from Ohio on Christmas Day. They missed dinner, but they still had a little Christmas left. The next day, Burt and Carole headed to NBC Studios for a tour. The boys elected to stay at the apartment. Finn sat on the couch and flipped through the channels, but nothing was on. Instead, he walked around the apartment. It seemed a little different than the last time he was there. There was new furniture he's never seen before…and brand-new picture frames. All of Kurt's vintage records were gone._

 _Speaking of Kurt, Finn heard moaning and whimpering coming from Kurt's bedroom and went to investigate. Kurt was tossing and turning from a nightmare. Tears were streaming down his face. "No…NO!"_

 _Finn rushed over and shook Kurt awake. "Kurt? Kurt, wake up!"_

" _NO!" Kurt accidentally slapped Finn and woke up with a start. He took a few deep breaths and instantly felt guilty. "Oh my God…Finn, I'm sorry."_

 _Finn sighed and rubbed his cheek. "What was that about?"_

 _Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. It was just a nightmare."_

" _Wanna talk about it?" Finn asked._

" _No, I don't. Just forget about it and move on." Kurt got up and walked out of the room._

 _Finn was still worried. He didn't want to make the same mistake as he did with Marley- he didn't notice her having weight problems and they lost Sectionals as a result. He followed Kurt into the kitchen. "Did you get new stuff?"_

" _What makes you think that?" Kurt asked with his back turned to Finn._

" _Just you have different posters, different decorative thingies, and your vintage records are gone." Finn observed._

" _Sold them online." Kurt said, heading to the table with a pad of paper. "I'm going to the grocery store. Do you want anything while you're here?"_

" _Uh, no, I'm good." Finn smiled._

" _Okay. I'll be back in an hour." Kurt left._

 _After about forty-five minutes, Finn noticed Kurt left his cell phone at the apartment. It rang. "Hello?"_

" _Hello, may I please speak to Kurt Hummel?"_

" _He's not here. Can I take a message?" Finn asked._

" _Okay. Will you please let him know that this is Detective Hernandez of the NYPD?" Finn was confused. "We wanted to let him know that we found his and his roommates' stolen items in a van just off of Highway 3 outside Clifton, New Jersey? We still haven't caught his robber yet, though."_

 _Finn froze. Robber? "Uh…sure. Yeah, I'll let him know."_

" _Thanks."_

 _Finn hung up and exhaled sharply. So, Kurt and Rachel were robbed. Were they here when it happened? He jumped slightly when Kurt walked into the loft. Kurt noticed his cell phone on the coffee table._

" _Oh, thank God. I was afraid I left it on the subway." Kurt sighed in relief and carried his bags to the table. "Did I miss any calls?"_

" _Yeah, actually." Finn stood up and walked towards Kurt. "A Detective Hernandez called."_

 _Kurt froze for a second, pulling a box of cereal out of the bag, then resumed. "I don't know why he would call."_

" _To tell you that your stolen things were found along Highway 3 in New Jersey." Finn replied._

 _Kurt swallowed and continued putting away his groceries. "Great. I'll return his call."_

" _Dude…what happened?" Finn was getting frustrated. And extremely concerned._

" _You mean besides me getting robbed?" Kurt asked, avoiding Finn's stare._

" _It's something more than that, isn't it? Something else happened." Finn noticed._

" _When did you get so paranoid?"_

" _Not paranoid- observant." Finn corrected. "I know you well enough to know that this and your nightmare wasn't just about being robbed or cheated on or your dad getting cancer." Kurt stood still at the sink, still not looking at Finn. A horrible thought occurred to Finn. He didn't want to think it or say it, but… "You…also acted like this after Karofsky hate-kissed you. Did this robber also... 'hate-kiss' you?" Emotion bubbled up inside Kurt. He already told Rachel and Santana what happened, and that seemed like enough. He did not want his family or Blaine to know. He swallowed, closed his eyes, and nodded. Finn exhaled sharply again. "Did he…do more than just kiss you?" It was hard for Kurt to admit, but, he nodded. Anger at that robber boiled up inside Finn. He was having murderous thoughts towards that dickbag. "What's his name?"_

" _Why does it matter?" Kurt asked._

" _He needs to pay for what he did to you!" Finn said through gritted teeth._

" _Finn, don't. He's really dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Kurt begged. He exhaled. "I…would also appreciate it if you didn't tell my dad or Blaine."_

" _Okay. I promise I won't tell them." Finn promised. Kurt nodded and sniffed. Finn pulled him into a comforting hug. "It's gonna be okay. It's not your fault this happened. You know that, right?"_

 _XXX_

 _Finn didn't keep his promise to not go after him. It took a few months, but not only did he find out his name, but also where he was. Finn used a fake ID to buy a nine millimeter handgun and went to Cody's house in the country outside of Cincinnati._

" _Who are you?" Cody asked._

 _Finn smiled. "My name is Finn. You know my younger brother Kurt Hummel."_

" _Hmm. The name rings a familiar bell."_

" _Could you say the same for all your rape victims?" Finn asked casually._

 _Cody stared in shock, then chuckled. "Excuse me?"_

" _Oh, I think you heard me." Finn said icily. He advanced towards him menacingly. "And now…you're gonna feel what my brother and all your other rape victims felt. I am what rapists fear!" He punched Cody to the ground, then kicked him. He then grabbed a throw pillow and shoved it in Cody's face. "Not nice being suffocated, is it?" He was about to reach for his gun, when Cody threw him off. Finn jumped up, pulled out his gun and pointed it at Cody's chest. "Any last words?"_

 _Cody glanced down at the gun. "The safety's off on that thing."_

 _Finn paused, then looked down at it. "What?"_

 _Cody took that opportunity to lunge for the gun and threw it out of Finn's hand. Finn elbowed Cody, but the older man grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Finn quickly sat up, but Cody was too quick. Cody snapped Finn's neck._

Back to the present, Kurt started shaking with rage and took a few deep breaths. "You…bastard."

"Well, I couldn't exactly have someone find me out, could I?" Cody smirked. "Let this be a lesson for you and others who cross me."

Kurt slapped Cody hard across the face. Cody retaliated by smacking Kurt to the ground. He got on top of Kurt and started kissing his neck.

"No! No! Get off me!" Kurt tried pushing him off, but to no avail. His hand felt a large rock near him. Kurt hit Cody in the head with the rock with all his strength, and Cody fell limp to the ground. Kurt took a few deep breaths, pushed him off, and sat up.

"Kurt?!" Kurt gasped and turned around to see Santana staring in shock. "Oh my God. What have you done?"

Kurt started hyperventilating. "He…he was on me…I…"

"Hey, Santana, did you find Kurt?" Kurt and Santana turned to see Rachel walking towards them. She parted a couple of branches to see Santana standing over Kurt, who was holding a bloody rock in his hand. "I guess you did."

"Cody attacked him again, and Kurt hit him in self-defense." Santana replied simply.

"I…I didn't… I mean… he was on me, and…" Kurt was freaking out.

Rachel rushed over to him and grabbed his face. "Hey…it was self-defense. You were protecting yourself."

"And killed him, apparently." Santana spoke up. Kurt and Rachel turned to her in surprise. "I just felt for his pulse. He's dead."

 **Before you guys yell at me for being unrealistic, Cody's not dead. You'll understand within the next two chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt felt nauseous. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, no, what am I gonna do?"

"Well, I'd say twenty to life, but…" Rachel's voice trailed off.

"It was self-defense." Santana said firmly. "He attacked you and you killed him in self-defense."

Rachel nodded encouragingly. "Why did he attack you, anyway?"

"Blaine was getting suspicious…oh god, Blaine…and Tracy!" Kurt grabbed his hair in despair. "What am I gonna tell them?"

"Okay, wait…why not just tell the police that it was self-defense?" Rachel asked.

"They won't believe me!" Kurt exclaimed. "All they will care about is that I killed someone."

Santana sighed inwardly. "There's more. Kurt, I…heard what he said to you about…" She glanced at Rachel and swallowed.

"About what?" Rachel demanded.

Kurt glared at Santana and shook his head warningly. Santana ignored him. "Cody told Kurt he killed Finn because Finn confronted him about him raping Kurt and robbing all of us."

Rachel was stunned by the revelation. She turned around and fury welled up inside her. She took a few deep breaths. So, Finn was murdered in cold blood. She took a few deep breaths to control her anger, and turned back to her friends. "Well, I guess that son of a bitch finally got what he deserved. Okay, guys, what's the plan?"

Santana turned to Kurt. "Okay, see, Rachel's come around. Everything's gonna be okay."

"How-how is everything gonna be okay? I just killed somebody." Kurt breathed.

Rachel held her hands out. "Okay, shh."

Santana put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "No, you did not kill someone. You protected yourself. You protected yourself. Now you're gonna have to pull it all together 'cause we have a lot to do. I know that no one saw me follow him here. What about you?"

"I think I'm good. What are we gonna do with-" Rachel glanced down at Cody's lifeless body.

Santana thought about that for a moment, then heard the rushing river nearby. "The river is really close by."

Kurt had a feeling of dread. "Oh, my God."

"Well, lucky for us he's skinny." Rachel said. She walked over to Cody's legs. "Santana, you and I will grab a leg. Kurt, grab his armpits."

"Okay, great." Santana put the bloody rock in her purse, and grabbed one of Cody's legs. Rachel did the same with the other, and Kurt reluctantly lifted Cody by the armpits.

The trio grunted and struggled as they dragged the rapist to the river. "Not as skinny as we thought." Santana huffed.

"One, two-okay-damn!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Santana asked in concern.

"…I chipped my nail." Rachel said lamely.

Santana groaned in frustration. "For God's sakes." They both grunted as they half-dragged, half-carried Cody to the bank of the river.

"Ughh…I can't…with these shoes!" Rachel cried as she almost lost her balance.

"Oh, really? You wanna try spiked heels, Rachel? You wanna trade?" Santana growled.

Kurt was reaching full panic mode. He dropped Cody and started shaking his head. "No, I can't-I can't deal with this, I can't."

Rachel's head snapped up. "Okay, you know what, you have to. Okay, you have to deal with this for Tracy. Do you want to be there when she wakes up tomorrow, or do you want to be in prison?"

Kurt swallowed. He knew she was right, but… "Okay, let's just get this over with."

"Yeah, okay. You ready to do this?" Rachel asked.

' _No.'_ Kurt thought. Aloud, he said "Yes."

"Okay." The trio grunted and reached the bank. The currents were already pretty strong. Rachel and Santana took a minute to catch their breaths and took off their coats. Dragging a body to the river was a workout all on its own.

"What if they find the body?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Santana sighed. She was getting really irritated with Kurts' pessimism. "Oh, my God, the current here is very strong, very dangerous, especially this time of year. People go in rarely."

"How do you even know that?" Rachel asked.

"I hear things." Santana said mysteriously. "I'm not innocent like you and Kurt."

"I am _not_ innocent." Kurt snapped. "Look at what I did."

"Okay, Kurt, you defended yourself against a person who was sick and was dangerous." Santana said again. "You know, I for one don't mourn a man who treated people the way Cody did, okay? So now, look, you need to get yourself together, 'cause we're almost done with this. Okay? We're almost done with it." Santana grabbed a branch and brushed over their tracks.

"What-what are you doing? What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Just trying to cover our bases." Santana explained. "Kurt, get that rock, throw it in the river."

Kurt hesitated. "I don't know if I-"

"Just do it!" Satana snapped.

"All right." Kurt grabbed the rock from Santana's purse and threw it in the river.

Santana smiled in satisfaction. "Great. Our turn."

"Okay, okay, okay." Rachel knelt down to help Santana drag Cody closer to the waters' edge. Rachel groaned. "I don't think we're gonna be able to do this."

"Come on."

Kurt was starting to panic again. He waved his hands frantically. "Oh, my God, no, no, no, this is not right. No, we can't do this. This is not right."

Rachel huffed, stood up, and walked over to Kurt. "Oh, God. Okay. Okay. Okay. You will go to _prison_ for what you did. We will go to prison for helping you move the body. You need to concentrate on Tracy, okay? You think about that baby. She needs you, and she needs you to be tough right now. You can cry tomorrow." While Rachel was talking, Santana searched Cody's pockets. All of his pockets were filled with wads of cash.

Kurt nodded. "You're right. You're right."

"Good. Now, Kurt, you have to suck it up, because you are going to help us put that body in the river, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt sighed. He really didn't have another choice.

Rachel turned to Santana. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Check this out: there is like three hundred grand on him!" Santana exclaimed. "Who the hell carries three hundred grand in their pockets?"

"So we're grave robbers now?" Rachel threw her arms out in frustration.

"Hey, think of it as an eye for an eye." Santana shrugged. "He's dead, anyway. So, it's not like he needs it."

Rachel sighed, nodded, and turned to Kurt. "You grab his feet."

"Okay." Kurt grabbed Cody's feet, and Rachel and Santana each grabbed an arm.

"Okay. One... okay, push, push..." Rachel instructed. Cody's body was waist deep into the water now. "Almost there…"

Kurt rushed in between his friends to help them push Cody in the river. They completely submerged him, when all of a sudden, Cody came alive, resurfaced and grabbed onto Rachel's arm, pulling her in. Kurt, Santana, and Rachel all screamed in alarm. Kurt grabbed Rachel's torso and Santana grabbed Rachel's shoulders.

Cody turned away. "Help! Help!"

"No!" Rachel banged her arm against the edge of the bank and pulled out of Cody's grip. Kurt helped her up, and they hugged each other. The current carried Cody away.

Kurt panted for breath. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. He's alive."

"Not anymore." Santana pointed out.

"Oh, my God. He's drowning. We have to-" Kurt pulled away from Rachel and headed back towards the edge, but Santana stopped him.

"No!"

"We have to do something." Kurt threw his arms out.

"Stop it! Do you see that current? You go in there, you drown too." Santana pointed out.

Shivers were running up and down Kurt's spine. He was finding it harder and harder to control his emotions. "Oh, my God."

Rachel dusted off her grey, short-sleeved, leopard print dress and put her black coat on. "Santana was right, Kurt. Santana was right. The water's high, and it's freezing. He is gone, Kurt. He's gone."

"Oh, my God, but he's alive and he's in there! When you let him go, that-" He whirled around, facing Santana, who straightened out her red leather dress and put her coat on. "you told me that he didn't have a pulse and he was dead!"

Santana winced. "Yeah, about that…"

Kurt and Rachel looked at her in dismay. "What?"

"I kinda lied about him being dead." Santana admitted.

"You what?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh my God…" Kurt turned around.

"Santana, you…you tricked us into killing someone?!" Rachel cried hysterically.

"Oh my God, that means he was alive when we were dragging him and-and when we dunked him in the river!" Kurt cried in the same tone. "How could you do that to us?!"

"I would have thought you'd be relieved." Santana shrugged. "I mean, for God's sake, he killed your brother," Santana pointed to Kurt, then to Rachel "and your ex-fiance who you were still in love with!"

"I'm sorry, you must have us confused with Regina Mills and Dean Winchester." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Didn't you just say that he got what he deserved?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "And those two weren't even on the same damn show!"

"Whatever!" Rachel snapped, huffed, and turned around.

"Murder is not the answer, Santana." Kurt replied, a little calmer.

"And what is, Kurt?" Santana folded her arms. "This isn't high school! Challenging Ted Bundy over there to a singing contest would not have worked! Paul Bunyan didn't just need surgery- he was _dead_!"

"And since you seem to be allergic to calling the cops when you witness a crime…" Rachel added.

"You're on _her_ side, now?" Kurt looked at Rachel in betrayal.

"No, I was simply stating a fact." Rachel said calmly.

Kurt huffed and turned around again. He couldn't believe these two! Santana continued. "Look, it's too late to do anything about it now. And to make you guys feel better…" She pulled out the three hundred grand she stole from Cody and divided it. "One hundred grand for me…" She stuffed her portion into her purse, and held out another portion to Rachel. "One hundred grand for you…" She held out the last portion to Kurt. "And a hundred for you."

"I'm not taking that. That's blood money." Kurt waved it off.

Santana shrugged. "Okay." She divided again. "One-fifty grand each for me and the Jew, then."

Rachel took it and stared at the money. Shivers ran up and down her spine. It's true, it was blood money…but…she couldn't help but feel a little vindictive. She smiled. "You know…I think I know exactly how I'm going to spend this. Or rather…donate it."

Santana noticed the vindictive glint in Rachel's eye and smiled. "You know…I do, too."

"Guys, seriously- let's get the hell out of here." Kurt spoke up, folding his arms against the cold. "I can't stand it out here any longer."

"You're right. Let's go." Rachel tugged on Kurt's arm and they walked off. Santana picked up the branch and started covering their tracks. Rachel and Kurt silently walked to the edge of the woods arm in arm. She sighed and turned around to face her best friend. "Look, I…I know this wasn't the…it wasn't my proudest moment when I agreed to this. But…look on the bright side. He won't hurt you or anyone we care about ever again."

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."

Santana came up from behind them. "Okay. I covered all our tracks. Now, let's get out of here before someone finds us."

XXX

The trio headed to a quiet and almost empty coffee shop and sat at a table with hot chocolates. Kurt just silently held his mug in both hands and stared into it.

"Look, it's starting to snow." Santana noticed. Flurries were floating down outside the window. "That means the river's gonna freeze overnight. Cody will be a popsicle by spring."

"Yeah…" Rachel gave a short, humorless laugh. "Unless some poor ice skater finds him frozen dead underwater."

Santana shrugged. "Well, all DNA and evidence will be wiped clean by then. We're in the clear. Just as long as we all take this to the grave. Okay, _Kurt_?"

Kurt exhaled sharply. "Fine. I don't want to go to jail any more than you do. I just want to go home and hold my baby."

"Okay, great, you do that." Rachel squeezed Kurt's arm. "You go home, hold that precious little baby in your arms and remember what the stakes are."

Kurt nodded and stood up. He left the coffee shop wordlessly. Rachel sighed and turned back to Santana. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Santana waved a hand and sipped her hot chocolate. "I just hope he won't snap and tell Blaine…or act suspicious."

Rachel nodded and sipped her own hot chocolate. "I just feel like any moment now, his family is going to come after me with pitchforks and guns in revenge for killing him."

Santana chuckled lightly. "So, what are you going to do with all the money?"

"Donate it to McKinley." Rachel replied. "The auditorium looked a little run down when I was there last, so…"

Santana smiled and nodded, impressed. "Donating the money we stole-"

" _You_ stole." Rachel corrected.

"-from the guy who murdered Finn in cold blood to the auditorium named for Finn." Santana chuckled. "Way to go, Thelma. Who knew you were this vindictive?"

Rachel smiled and sipped her hot chocolate. "What about you, Louise? What are you going to do with your half?"

"I am going to donate it to Kurt's dad's tire shop." Santana smiled at Rachel's surprised expression. "I figured Kurt and Finn's parents should get some payoff as well."

Rachel scoffed. "Some payoff. Blood money that you stole."

Santana stood and cleared her throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going home."

"To have victory sex with your wife?" Rachel guessed.

"You know it." Santana flounced off.

XXX

Rachel quietly walked through her front door and hung up her coat.

"You're home early." Rachel turned and smiled up at her husband. "Yeah, well, the party was getting kind of boring, so, Kurt, Santana, and I just went for coffee, then headed home."

"What- no singing?" Jesse asked in surprised.

Rachel laughed. "No. Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and start my nighttime ritual."

"All right. I have a few more papers to go over for the new _Frozen_ musical." Jesse said.

"I still cannot _believe_ there's a _Frozen_ musical." Rachel laughs and shook her head. "You know I'm gonna be Elsa, right?"

"I do. But, you do still have to audition." Jesse smiled. "You know, I still say she sounds exactly like your mom."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Jess. Seriously? They sound nothing alike!"

"Okay. Keep telling yourself that." Jesse shrugged.

Rachel headed upstairs and sat at her vanity. She started brushing her hair and froze in horror when she realized she only had one earring on. "Oh my God." She looked down her shirt, around the floor… "No…" She carefully and slowly walked down the stairs, but still couldn't find it. She looked outside, it still wasn't there. "Oh, God, no." She ran her hands through her hair frantically. She hoped the earring was either in the lost and found at the cab company or the café, or at the house the party was at.

XX

On the bank of the river, snow fell onto a sparkling, silver earring. A gloved hand picked it up and the mysterious person examined it.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel walked down to the river's edge slowly, looking for her earring. She brushed away snow with her foot and looked all over. She sighed in frustration. "Great. Someone must have found it, or…" She noticed something sparkling beneath the water and leaned down to investigate. Funny, she thought that the water would have frozen overnight. She got closer and closer, when all of a sudden, Cody burst out of the water! Rachel screamed as he grabbed her and pulled her in. Rachel fought and kicked him, and tried to get to the surface but to no avail.

Rachel gasped and sat up in her bed. She breathed heavily and held her head in her hands. She groaned lightly and rubbed her eyes.

"Rachel?" Rachel jumped slightly and calmed down when her husband put a hand on her leg. "Whoa, calm down, it's okay. It was just a nightmare."

Rachel sighed. "I know." She lay back down and turned away.

"Let me guess: you met Barbra Streisand and she said you are a disgrace to Broadway?"

"Yep." Rachel lied, then instantly felt guilty.

XXX

The next morning, Rachel sat at her vanity, getting ready for the day. 'Okay, I can do this. I can forget about this and move on.' The door opened, and Rachel saw Cody standing in the doorway. She turned around and screamed in alarm, then was embarrassed when she discovered it was just her imagination. Jesse was standing in the doorway looking perplexed.

"Geez, Rachel. What's up with you?!" Jesse cried in concern.

Rachel exhaled sharply and shook her head. "Nothing. Sorry."

"It's not nothing." Jesse said. He walked in and sat on the bed. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Rachel swallowed and blinked away tears. She did not want to lie to her husband, but she didn't want to drag him into this mess, either. After all… Finn got dragged into this mess, and look where he ended up.

"Rachel…I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." Jesse said.

"Okay…" Rachel took a deep breath. "Just promise me you won't do anything dangerous once I tell you."

"Okay. I promise." Jesse said sincerely.

"Well…it all started when I got jobs for Santana, Kurt, and I as elves in Santa Land at the Midtown Mall…"

Jesse sat and listened. By the end, Jesse was gaping in shock. "Uh…I…don't…know what to say…"

"I'm a horrible person, and you should just divorce me?" Rachel supplied.

"Hey…" Jesse turned Rachel towards him. "You're not a horrible person. Horrible people don't think they're horrible." Rachel chuckled. "But I would have to agree, this is really messed up, Rachel."

"I know."

"I mean…" Jesse chuckled humorlessly. "I understand why you didn't just call the police like any sensible person would do. But, what if someone notices that guy has gone missing and the police investigate?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "I hadn't thought of that."

Jesse nodded and thought for a moment. "Okay, here's what we need to do: first, we need to burn the outfit that you wore last night. If they interrogate the people at that party, they'll describe you in the clothes you wore. Nobody would be able to prove anything if you don't have them anymore, right?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay. Okay, I'll tell Santana and Kurt."

"All right. Now…dress warmly." Jesse stood up. "We're gonna do a forensic sweep of the area the attack and murder happened."

"What?! You expect me to go back there-?"

"Hell, yes I do!" Jesse threw his arms out. "Rachel, you're the only one who's been there who won't lie or be too freaked out to continue. Look…I want to help you cover up your tracks, but in order to do that, you have to help me."

Rachel exhaled sharply. He had a point. Her reputation depends on people not finding out about the murder. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

XXX

Kurt had an extremely uneasy night. He barely slept two hours because he kept seeing himself bashing Cody in the head with a rock and he, Santana, and Rachel dragging Cody and dunking him in the icy river. That morning, he drank two cups of coffee before Blaine came downstairs with Tracy.

"Morning." Blaine greeted.

"Morning." Kurt stood up, smiled, and picked up his daughter. "Hey, baby girl. Hi. You ready for some num-nums? Let's get you some num-nums."

"I'll make us breakfast." Blaine offered. He made pancakes, boiled eggs, and bacon for the two of them. By then, Kurt had finished feeding Tracy. She squealed happily and banged on the high chair tray. Blaine pulled the high chair in between him and Kurt.

They heard Kurt's cell phone ring from the living room. "Oh. it's probably Tony wanting to go over some work stuff."

"Kurt, we just sat down." Blaine said, a little irritated.

"I know, baby. But it could be really important." Kurt stood, kissed Blaine on the top of the head, and ran into the living room. He saw that it was Rachel calling. "Hey." He walked to the furthest corner of the living room.

"Hey. Did you sleep okay?" Rachel asked.

Kurt sighed. "No. I kept having nightmares."

"Oh, Kurt…" Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"I, um…I told Jesse." Rachel admitted.

"What?!" Kurt whispered sharply. "We agreed-"

"I know, but he was getting suspicious." Rachel explained. "You might be able to keep up appearances and lie to your husband, but I can't."

Kurt exhaled sharply. "He's gonna turn us in, isn't he?"

"No. Actually, it's the complete opposite." Rachel replied. "And I resent that implication, Kurt."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, he and I are going to that place to do a little forensics sweep." Rachel replied. "He also suggested we should burn the outfits we wore last night, just in case we're investigated."

"Seriously? I just bought that scarf!" Kurt complained.

"Do you want to stay of prison?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

Kurt exhaled slowly. "Yes."

"Then burn every article of clothing that you wore to the party last night." Rachel said.

"All right." Kurt glanced towards the kitchen to make sure Blaine wasn't eavesdropping. "That lot near Santana's apartment- that place is perfect."

"Great! Let's do it tonight." Rachel nodded. "I'll call Santana."

"Okay. Text me the details."

"I will. Bye." Rachel hung up and called Santana. "Hey, you got a minute?"

"Yep. What's up?" Santana asked.

"I told Jesse."

Santana dropped the spoon she was holding. "You what?!"

"He was getting suspicious, and I wasn't exactly hiding it, so…"

"So we're screwed!" Santana threw her free arm out and sighed.

"Actually, we're not. He's helping us." Rachel corrected her. "We're actually heading down to the riverbank to do a little forensics sweep of the area."

"Fine, but I think I got everything." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and we need to burn everything we wore last night in case there's an investigation." Rachel replied.

"What?! Oh, hell to the no." Santana shook her head. "Do you know how much those shoes cost?! No way am I burning them!"

"Well, you know what, Santana? You should have thought of that before you decided to trick us into killing Cody instead of calling the police!" Rachel snapped. "The lot near your apartment. Tonight. That's when we'll do it."

"Are you and Kurt burning the outfits you wore last night?" Santana asked.

"Of course we are!" Rachel huffed.

"Okay, you know what?" Jesse grabbed Rachel's phone. It seemed that Santana was not cooperating. "Santana, if you don't bring the outfit you wore last night to the lot near your apartment tonight, so help me, I will break into your apartment and burn all your clothes. Do you understand me?"

Santana glared and clutched her phone. "Fine! But you owe me big time!"

Jesse hung up and sighed. "Okay, you said it was up here?"

Rachel looked around. "Yeah. It's just up here."

Jesse pulled to the side of the road. "All right. Let's do this."

Rachel took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. The sunlight had melted most of the snow. "So, what are we looking for, exactly?"

"Anything out of the ordinary like a piece of clothing, hair, blood..." Jesse replied. They walked to the clearing. "Is this where it happened?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. She pointed to the ground near a tree. "That's where Cody attacked Kurt and he hit him with a rock."

Jesse nodded. "All right. Start looking."

Rachel looked around carefully. She saw a small, dark blue fuzz laying near the tree. "Ooh." She picked it up to show Jesse. "Part of Kurt's scarf."

Jesse pulled out a plastic bag and opened it. Rachel put the fuzz in there, and Jesse closed it and put it back in his pocket. "Good. Now, let's see..." They walked a little further. Jesse saw a long, black strand of hair. He picked it up and examined it. "Hair of the female dog."

Rachel chuckled. She saw a broken off bit of a fingernail. "Pretty sure this is mine."

Jesse held out the bag again, and Rachel put the fingernail in there. They saw dried blood covering a few inches of earth and a stick. Jesse bent down and dug up the earth and put it and the stick in the bag. "I'm guessing that was Cody's blood."

"You guess correct." Rachel sighed and folded her arms against the cold. "I'm so glad we came now. There was a lot we missed."

"Yeah, really." Jesse raised his eyebrows and nodded. They reached the bank of the river. "Is this where you dunked him in?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah."

"All right. Let's find your earring." Jesse said. They looked around, but couldn't find the earring or any other piece of evidence.

Rachel stopped when she found a set of footprints leading from the water's edge to the woods. "Jesse?"

"Hmm?" Jesse walked over to Rachel and looked where she was pointing. A feeling of dread washed over him. "Those aren't my footprints."

"Those aren't Kurt's, either." An overwhelming sense of dread washed over Rachel. Someone was here. They found Rachel's earring, they know she and her friends killed someone. Rachel started hyperventilating slowly. "Oh my God...oh my God..."

Jesse gently grabbed Rachel's shoulders and gently shook her. "Rachel? Rachel! Snap out of it."

"'Snap out of it'? Are you kidding me?! Someone knows!" Rachel cried.

"You don't know that." Jesse said calmly. "It could just be someone out on a morning walk."

Rachel exhaled sharply, calming down a little. "Okay. Okay. Yeah. You're-you're probably right."

"All right. Let's cover our tracks and get out of here." Jesse suggested. "Oh- did you find your earring?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm really, really hoping I didn't lose it here."

"Yeah, me too."

XXX

Later that night, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, and Jesse gathered in the small lot near Santana's apartment. In the center of the lot was a fire pit.

"All right, let's do this." Jesse said.

"I love how you're taking charge even though you weren't even there last night." Santana remarked sarcastically.

"Because clearly, you three didn't do a very good job at covering your tracks." Jesse pulled out the bag of evidence. "This...is Rachel's fingernail," He pointed the bag towards Kurt. "a piece of your scarf," He pointed the bag to Santana. "a strand of your hair, and Cody's blood." He tossed the bag into the fire. Kurt and Rachel dropped their bags of clothes into the fire.

Santana was about to drop her bag in, when Jesse grabbed it. "Hey! What the hell?"

Jesse opened the bag and pulled out a dress and coat and showed Rachel. "Is this what she wore last night?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah." She looked into the bag. "Those are also the right shoes, coat, and gloves."

"Perfect." Jesse dropped the bag into the fire.

"When did you become such an expert at covering up crimes?" Kurt asked.

"Watching TV and reading crime books." Jesse replied.

Santana snorted in derision. "I suppose it came in handy."

"Yeah. And about that three hundred grand you stole..." Jesse turned to Santana.

"Hey, I gave half to your wife. If you want part of it, take it up with her." Santana shrugged.

"I already donated it to McKinley." Rachel said sheepishly.

"Rachel, come on! That's..." Kurt couldn't find the words. He sighed and shook his head.

"I also donated my share to Hummel's dad's tire shop." Santana added.

"You what?!" Kurt whirled around angrily.

"I just thought he deserved some form of payoff." Santana explained, casually. "Cody killed his stepson after all."

"You donated _blood money_ to my dad?!" Kurt exclaimed. "He and Mr. Schue are not stupid! They're going to want to know where that money came from!"

"We'll just say it was our Christmas bonuses." Santana shrugged. Rachel nodded in agreement.

Kurt sighed in exasperation, and started walking off. He couldn't believe Santana did that! That was the last straw. He turned to Santana angrily. "You stay away from me and my family, do you understand me? I can't be around you any more!"

"Fine. Stay away from mine, then." Santana shot back.

"I will!" Kurt stormed off and hailed a taxicab.

"Freaking ungrateful...!" Santana growled in frustration. "That is the last time I do something nice for Lady Hummel, I swear."

"If by 'nice' you mean trick him into killing someone." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, please. That piece of trash deserved to die." Santana replied. "I certainly don't mourn him."

Rachel just nodded. "Good night, Santana."

"Whatever. Night." They walked off.

XXX

A few days later, Rachel got a call from Will Schuester.

"Hey, Rachel! I just wanted to thank you for your generous donation." Will said.

"Of course." Rachel smiled. "I hear schools usually do better with alumni donations, so..."

"Well, we could use it. Thank you again." Will said.

"You're very welcome." Rachel replied, nodding. "Spend it well."

"Oh, I will." Will chuckled. "Have a good one."

"You too. Bye." Rachel hung up and sighed. "Sorry, Will..."

XXX

Kurt flopped onto the couch and sighed. He picked up the month's issue for Vogue, and his phone rang. "Dad!"

"Hey, kid." Burt replied. "How's that little angel of ours?"

Kurt chuckled. "Tracy's fine. She said her first word today: 'dada'."

"Really? That's awesome!" Burt exclaimed. "'Dada' was your first word as well."

"Like father, like daughter, I guess." Kurt shrugged and chuckled.

"Mmhm." Burt nodded. "Also, your friend Santana donated a hundred and fifty grand to the shop."

"Did she?" Kurt tried to sound surprise.

"Yeah. I was surprised, too." Burt nodded. "I'm just wondering, though. Where did she get the money?"

"I don't know." Kurt lied. "You'll have to ask her."

"Well, she told me it was from her Christmas bonus, but I didn't believe her." Burt replied.

"Well, where else would it be from?" Kurt shrugged.

"I dunno. Money she found on the sidewalk?" Burt suggested.

"That could be it, then." Kurt smiled.

"So, instead of turning it in or spending it for herself, she donates it to a shop she's never even been to?" Burt asked. "Does that smell right to you?"

"No. You're right, it doesn't." Kurt said. "I think she did that to get me to do her a favor."

"Could be." Burt raised his eyebrows. "As long as it's not blood money, then we're good."

Kurt laughed. "Why would it be blood money? I mean, that's crazy!"

That puzzled Burt. Kurt sounded a bit nervous. "Yeah, I mean, you kids are on the straight and narrow. You're not criminals."

"You're right." Kurt nodded and cleared his throat. "Um, I'm sorry to cut this short, but, both Blaine and Tracy are in bed, and I need a little me time."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night." Kurt hung up and exhaled slowly. He rubbed his hands through his hair. "I am going to lose it."

XXX

A few days later, Kurt got another call. This time from Carole.

"Kurt?" Carole sniffed on the other line.

"Carole. What's wrong?" Kurt asked concerned.

"You need to come home right away." Carole's voice shook. "There's been a fire at the shop. Your dad's in the hospital."

Kurt's eyes widened and he let his phone drop to the floor. _'No...this can't be happening.'_


End file.
